Bloodrose promo (Altered Reality II)
The Bloodrose promo (Altered Reality II) was a promo written by Bloodrose on May 21, 2005 for the Altered Reality II pay-per-view. Bloodrose was apart of Team Phantom (of consisted of The Illuminati's Phantom Lord and D. Hammond Samuels and the Primetime Players' Joey Hollywood and Spectre), who faced off against Hell on Wheels (Son of Repoman, Jaro, Winter, Dubzilla, and Stuart 657). Promo ::the evening of Thursday, May 12th.....:: Many of the inactive wrestlers of the PWA are preparing to go to sleep after a long day of not doing anything. Here they were, employed by the PWA and not even being used on tv, but still getting paid. Almost like WCW in the last 90's. But all that will change soon enough. As night descends on the unsuspecting populace, one by one, they each fall asleep, thinking about how easy they have it now. the evening of Friday, May 13th... A day later, they all wake up at the same time, although they are no longer still in their in the comfort and familiarity of their bedrooms anymore. They are now lying on a cold, stone floor, locked deep within a dank, dark dungeon. The scent of rotting flesh hangs in the air. A faint light outlines the exit to the dungeon. People start getting anxious, most especially one particular person. SFK: "Hey, where am I?" ::his stomach grumbles loudly and echoes throughout the dungeon:: "I'm hungry! Oh, my stomach! It feels like it's eating itself! I need food now, or I'm gonna die!" Voice: "You are going to die, but not from hunger." ::The voice belongs to Bloodrose, of course. His voice seems to be coming from beyond the dungeon door.:: Bloodrose: "I'm sorry things had to turn out this way, but if I sent out invitations to you all, no one would come because of some horrible rumors about how I'm a vicious, cold-blooded killer and a bad host. So I took the liberty of inviting you personally, with the help of some friends and some chloroform." Now some people are starting to rush the door, in hopes of breaking it down and exacting vengeance on their captor. Master of Metal, Blitzburgh, and J. Buzz charge the door, only to crash into it and not make a dent on it. Bloodrose: "tsk tsk tsk. This is a dungeon. No one escapes easily. But no matter. Go ahead and try to break the door down. It'll get your blood flowing. And that's what I want." ::he licks his lips:: Now some more people join in the attempt to break the door down. The Hurricane tries to use his Hurri-powers, but he then realizes that he has no powers. Piece of Bread with Jam pounds on the door with all his might, but he ends up getting sore forearms. Red Ninja charges at the door and delivers a flying kick to the door, but the only thing broken is his ankle. Red Ninja: "AHHHHH! MY ANKLE!!! It's broken!" Bloodrose: "Serves you right, fool. No matter. I think it's time for the party to start. I invite you to join my guests and I for dinner." ::he turns and walks away, then stops and turns back around. "Oh, did I say ‘join us for dinner?' I mean, ‘join us AS dinner.' Okay, guys, they're all yours....." The door swings open, as a horde of men and women dressed up in bloody chef's clothing rush in and subduing the prisoners. Some wait for the inevitable to come, like Evenflow, vikingfan4life, BledsoeIsMyIdol, and The Mask. Some put up a struggle, like The Standard, Spaz, Bestest, and Attitude1. That just means that more of the evil chefs come in and overwhelm them until they are beaten down. Soon, after a few minutes of putting the prisoners to rest, the horde drags and carries all the bodies out of the dungeon and out of the dank pit where the dungeon is. They all get to an elevator, and some evil chefs get in, hauling in the bodies of tonight's main course. The elevator takes them to the kitchen, where the bodies are thrown onto a preparation table. There, the evil chefs strip the bodies naked and hose them down. Then they dry them off and start poking holes at various points in their bodies and inserting twisty tubes, straws, and hooks in the holes. Screams can be heard. Belladonna begs them to stop. Citncblondeagle is crying out to God. The Crippler is telling the evil chefs to please kill him. All their pleas fall upon deaf ears. Then they are taken off the table, put on a cart, and hauled off to who-knows-where. And thus it continues until all the people have been prepared like this. Later in the evening, in the massive dining hall Bodies can be seen hanging all over the room, with straws, tubes, and spigots sticking out of them. Blood is flowing through the straws and tubes, with some hungry people sucking on them, like a baby sucking on his or her bottle; and blood is trickling out of the spigots, with some more people standing until the blood trickle, hoping to catch some blood on their tongues. We see sharpened fangs inside their mouths. The wrestlers are slowly dying, being bled dry by these depraved, inhuman monsters, their screams now replaced with pained and hushed moans. Bloodrose and Scarlet are seen walking though the crowd, stopping here and there to chat with some people. Bloodrose has a goblet that is partially full of blood in his hand. He stops to take a sip of it occasionally. Bloodrose: "And people say I'm a bad host. Tonight is not a horrible night to have a curse. Rather, tonight is a celebration. Everyone is enjoying themselves." ::he walks by a table that has SFK's fat ass on it.:: "Hmm, this is strange. No one is drinking from him. How sad. I'd hate to get dirty putting him out of his misery, but I don't want him to die yet...." Scarlet: "Oh, his agony is delicious. I bet his blood is, too." :she pouts:: "Can I have some, darling?" Bloodrose: "Go ahead, my dear. It's a celebration. Enjoy yourself." Scarlet tears into SFK, ripping him open, and gorging herself on his blood. SFK screams loudly in pain, then suddenly goes quiet as he dies in Scarlet's hands, his blood spilling out onto the table and dripping onto the floor. Scarlet: "Mmm.....I love to taste blood as it turns cold....." ::she licks her lips and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Now she's totally covered in blood, her beautiful red gown covered in blood. Bloodrose looks at her lasciviously.:: Bloodrose: "Your gown is ruined. You should change out from that blood-soaked gown. Come. I will help you...." ::he smiles devilishly as his head just barely motions toward the exit. Scarlet smiles at Bloodrose as they both leave the dining hall and head to their room, the party continuing as they leave. Before they leave, Bloodrose tells a guy to clean up the mess Scarlet made. They go upstairs to the master bedroom. They enter, and Bloodrose locks the door. Scarlet walks behind a curtain and removes her bloodstained gown. We can see her silhouette from behind the curtain. She takes off her gown, but doesn't appear to put something else on. Bloodrose notices this. Bloodrose: "Um, Scarlet dear....you're not dressed. Don't you want to return to the party?" Scarlet: "I was thinking of having our own party up here, darling. Won't you join me?" Bloodrose, grinning: "With pleasure...." ::he walks over to the curtain, and Bloodrose removes his clothing. The two take each other into their arms and embrace and note: I'm not going to describe what these two are doing. Use your imaginations, people.:: hours later, as the party winds down Scarlet is asleep, as Bloodrose wiggles free from her embrace and gets up from bed. He puts a red robe on, leaves the bedroom, and goes downstairs. He enters the dining room to see that most of his guests have left, and most of the wrestlers have been carted away, having been bled completely dry. There are only a few guests still lingering around to consume what's left of the poor wrestlers that weren't bled dry during the party. Bloodrose smiles, content in the fact that his party was a success and that he eliminated a pesky problem for the PWA at the same time. The last few guests finish off J. Buzz and thank Bloodrose for a wonderful time. They leave, and then the cleaning crew comes in and cleans up the place. Bloodrose oversees the cleaning process, making sure they clean everything until it's spotless. Everything is clean just as the first rays of dawn are rising on the horizon. Bloodrose thanks and pays the cleaning crew, and dismisses them. Bloodrose: "That was a fun party. I should do this more often...." ::He hurries back upstairs, disrobes, and hops back into bed with Scarlet. Scarlet wakes up as he makes himself comfortable.:: Scarlet: "How is everything, darling?" Bloodrose: "Everything went fine, dear. It seems that our guests enjoyed the party, and all those poor wrestlers were bled dry." Scarlet: "That's wonderful. We should do this more often." Bloodrose: "I know. But right now, I just want to go to sleep with you. Good morning, Scarlet." ::he takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately:: Scarlet, returning his kiss: "Good morning, Dan." ::they fall asleep soon after:: fade to blood red See also *Bloodrose collection Category:Promos